People store information (e.g., images, documents, spreadsheets, music files, videos, etc.) within files and folders on information handling devices (e.g., smart phones, personal computers, laptop computers, tablets, personal digital assistants, eReaders, etc.). Cloud storage allows users the convenience of storing information using a remote storage location. Users are then able to access the information stored on the remote storage location from multiple information handling devices. Generally, this remote storage location requires the user to either move files from their local machine or store the information directly in the remote storage location. After the files are located in the remote storage location, a user can access the remote storage location from any information handling device by entering credentials allowing the remote storage device to authenticate the user.